The present invention relates to an image forming system that has an information processing device outputting a print job and that has an image forming device in which an image is formed in accordance with the print job received from the information processing device through a network. Also, the present invention relates to an image forming method of the image forming system.
A conventional image forming system has a power management server that manages power consumption of and controls performance of each of a plurality of printers connected to the network. Before the printer executes its operation, the printer requests power usage from the power management server. After the printer receives permission for the power usage from the power management server, the print operation is started. For example, such a system is disclosed in paragraphs [0032]-[0039] and FIG. 11 of Japanese laid-open patent application publication number 2006-268324.